What happened afterwards?
by ThatPuertoRicanChick
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened after Jack fell into the ice? What did his sister do? What did his mother say? If you were as curious as me, then please read this short story I came up with. :0)


So this is for those of you who have watched the scene in Rise of the Guardians where Jack is remembering back when he was human and when he died in the ice. Personally, I've always wanted to know what happened and what his family and sister did after he crashed through the ice. If you are the same like me, then ignore my babbling and read this short story! By the way, it is told from the sister's point of view.

* * *

"_It's okay…It's okay. Don't look down, just look at me."_

"_Jack, I'm scared."_

"_I know, I know, but you're gonna be all right….You're not gonna fall in…uh, We're gonna have a little fun instead!"_

"_No we're not!"_

"_Would I trick you?"_

"_Yes! You always play tricks!"_

"_Well, n-not this time. I promise, I promise you're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me…."_

…_.._

"_You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch like we play every day. It's as easy as one…"_

_*crack*_

"_Whooooaaa! Two…Three!"_

"_Ha ha!"_

"_Alright, now it's your turn."_

…

"_One….That's it…Two, Three!"_

_*CRACK!*_

"_JACK!"_

* * *

"Oh my god….no, Dear God Please! NO! JACK!"

I got up and tried to run towards where Jack fell in, but only succeeded in slipping and sliding on the ice. I did my best and finally made it to the hole. I looked in to see nothing but darkness. I frantically dove both of my arms in and rapidly splashed them around to see if I could still grab him. I couldn't feel him or any part of his clothing.

I pulled my arms back out to feel that they were numb and soaking wet. I had to get help, but I didn't want to leave Jack. In an instant, I pushed all thoughts out of my head and ran back home.

"MOM!" I shouted as I ran through the door.

I came in to see her making supper. She turns towards me and says, "What is the matter?"

"It's Jack! He fell in the ice!" I screamed.

Her face went pale. "What?" she asked.

"We were skating and the ice started cracking and he fell in!" I managed to spit out.

Without saying another word, my mother pushed me aside and ran out the door as I quickly got up and ran after her.

We both dropped to our knees as we made it back to where Jack had fallen in. My mother did the same thing that I did and frantically searched for my brother in the water.

"Mom, stop!" I screamed.

She suddenly stopped and panted over and over again as she turned to me and said, "Go get help."

I immediately did what she said and ran away from the site, then into the village.

* * *

I made it into the middle of the village and screamed at the top of my lungs. "Somebody please help me! My brother needs help!"

I frantically looked around the square until my eyes caught sight of the village doctor. I ran over to him as fast as I could and quickly got his attention by nearly knocking him over.

"Young lady, whatever is the matter with you?" he asked.

"Please, sir, you have to help me! My brother is trapped under the ice! Please you have to help!"

"Young lady, please calm down. I will get you help, but you need to keep your head."

….

"Alright, now tell me what's wrong."

"Me and my brother were ice skating and the part of the ice I was standing on started to break, and instead of me falling in, he pulled me out of the way and he fell in instead. He's stuck under the ice and he needs help!"

"Alright, I will go find two more men to help pull him out. Just wait here."

"Please hurry!"

"I will be back as soon as possible."

The doctor got up and ran away from the spot of the village I was sitting in. I brought both my knees towards my chest and buried my face into my dress as I slowly closed my eyes. Thoughts were racing through my brain. _What have I done?_

* * *

…

The doctor came running back with two very strong looking men and without a word, I sprang up from the ground and lead them back to my cottage. When we finally arrived, the first thing I saw was my mother taking a tree branch and furiously breaking the ice. The hole where Jack had fallen in was three times bigger now.

The two men were the first to run over and jump in the water. Both of them dove their heads under and quickly started to paddle to the bottom. It wasn't long before both of them came back up with one of Jack's arms swung around each of their necks and over their shoulders.

They both managed to pull him out of the water and slowly rest him on the snowy grass. I ran over and quickly knelt by his side. His face was so pale and he felt so cold. He didn't move or even make a sound; he was completely silent.

The doctor nudged me aside as he picked up one of Jack's wrists and felt his pulse. The doctor's expression still didn't say anything, but he continued to examine him as he kept a straight face. He slowly lowered his head and pressed his ear against Jack's chest ; only to lift it back up ten seconds later to first look at me and not say a word.

My mother dropped her face into the palms of her hands as she silently wept. I still couldn't believe it; I didn't want to believe it! My eyes filled with tears as I threw myself onto Jack and gushed tears into his wet clothes. Neither the doctor nor the two men who helped get Jack out said a word. All three of them just silently bowed their heads and paid their respects.

_10 years later….._

I slowly walk up to the frozen lake and look around at my surroundings. The lake looked exactly like it did nearly ten years ago, with crystal ice frozen over the water and a few light snowflakes falling down from the sky and gently sticking to the ice.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" I say to myself.

I walk around the lake some more as I continue to speak.

"Well, it's been almost ten years. Me and mom are okay, I guess."

I finally come across the tombstone covered in ice and snow.

"We miss you, a lot…..and…..I just wanted to thank you for saving my life that day…..because-"

At this point my eyes were filling up with tears and my voice was starting to choke up, but I continued.

"Because I feel like I never did. You and I both know that it's my fault you're not here. I should have been the one to crash through the ice! You didn't deserve to die!"

I fell on my side and curled up in the snow as I silently wept. It was only about thirty minutes into the hour until I finally recollected myself and stood back up from the ground. I faced the tombstone once more and then turned towards the lake. Without saying another word, I walked right off of the snowy grass and slowly onto the lake.

And so I stood there in the middle of the lake as I stared in the direction of Jack's tombstone. The ice started to crack underneath me as I added even more pressure. Finally the ice started to break even faster as I looked over at his tombstone once more.

"I'll be seeing you again soon, Jack."

The ice cracked one more time and I finally plummeted into the below freezing water.

_I'll see you again soon, I promise._


End file.
